Don't Tell Me
by Marshpeach
Summary: Axel is the lead singer of a famous band. Roxas is his ever loving boyfriend. Axel goes on tour and Roxas is left alone. What happens when Roxas gets in a car crash? Sorry im still really bad at summaries but I swear the story is much better! AkuRoku.


Axel and Roxas sat in the living room of their apartment. They wanted to spend some time together before Axel left for his concert. As many times as he could ask his manager Xemnas, he would never agree to letting any of the bands boyfriends come with them. He always said something about the band members getting distracted from their music making. So Axel and Roxas sat cuddling on the couch waiting for the call from Xemnas saying they arrived at the apartment to pick Axel up. Axel wanted to stay that way forever. With Roxas in his arms, warm and safe. Alas Xemnas called. Axel and Roxas stood at the door.

"Bye Roxy. I'll miss you." Axel said sadly.

"I'll miss you so much Ax. I love you so much. Please come home soon!" Roxas said fast latching onto Axel his face buried into Axels' warm comforting chest crying the slightest bit.

"Hey Roxy, please don't worry about me. I'm going to be back in a week. I promise I'll see you then. Okay?" Axel said rubbing Roxas' back comfortingly.

"Okay." Roxas muttered against Axels' chest. He pulled away from Axel looking him in the eye. Axel pulled Roxas into a passionate kiss sealing his promise. After hugging Roxas one last time, Axel walked towards the car that held thee rest of his band members and manager.

Axel didn't talk much in the car ride. He couldn't stop thinking of Roxas' strange behaviour earlier. Roxas was usually fine when Axel left for a tour. There were never any of the tears. Axel couldn't help feel strange. Like Roxas was hiding something from him. Like there was something Roxas knew but Axel didn't. It scared Axel. He wanted to get the concert over and get back to the only thing he truly loved.

They arrived at the airport a while after and boarded the plane. Axel still didn't talk much. The rest of the group was getting worried. Axel was normally talkative and excited but now he was distant and it worried them all. Although no one decided to bring it up until they were on the plane.

Demyx looked over at his long time best friend. "Hey Ax, what's going on?" He asked. Axel knew unlike some of the other band members, Demyx was genuinely worried.

"I'm just worried about Rox. He was acting really weird this morning when I left. Like he knew something was going to happen while I was gone." He confided.

"Yeah that's really weird for Rox. He's never like that." Demyx scrunched his eyebrows in worry. He knew Roxas as good as anybody, being his older cousin but when Demyx's parents died he lived with the twins so he was more of a brother. The only person knowing Roxas better being his twin brother Sora. "Hey just stop thinking about it. We will be back in a week. Maybe less if we hurry." Demyx said patting Axels' shoulder. Axel nodded deciding to get some sleep. It was a long plane ride ahead, plus a long week.

After their first show Axel was exhausted. He had finally gotten Roxas off his mind. As they stepped offstage Axel high-fived each one. He looked over to where Xemnas was urgently motioning for him. He rushed over to the room Xemnas was in the rest of the band following closely behind.

"What's up Xemnas?" Axel questioned.

Xemnas didn't speak only held out a phone to him. Axel looked curiously at it before taking it. Before Xemnas turned Axel could have sworn he saw a tear leave Xemnas' eye. He held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Axel said cautiously while turning his body to face the band.

"AXE!" he heard from the other end. He knew that voice anywhere. It was exactly like Roxas' only a bit more childish. It was Sora.

"Sora what's going on? Why are you calling while we are on tour?" he asked. He heard sobs from the other end. He could also make out Riku, Sora's boyfriend hushing him telling him it would be okay.

After it was quieter on the other end Sora spoke up again. He was much more relaxed. "Axel its Rox. He was in an accident. He's in the hospital in critical condition." And that's all Axel heard. The phone dropped to the floor along with Axels' knees. The group looked at Axel worried expressions on their faces.

"Axel what's wrong?" Demyx yelled shaking Axel. "AXEL! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Demyx decided the quickest approach to this was picking up the phone. "Sora what happened?" Demyx asked.

"Dem. I, Its Rox, he was in an accident. He's in the hospital in critical condition. They don't know if he'll make it" Sora said whimpering.

"No, no that can't have happened. Sor, you're lying. He, he can't. No." Demyx dropped to his knees. Everyone else in the band was now around the two on the floor. Zexion, Demyx's boyfriend was grabbing Demyx's shoulders.

"Dem what the hell happened?" he asked forcing Demyx to look him I the eyes.

"It's Rox. He was in an accident. He's in the hospital right now in critical condition. They don't know if he'll make it through." Demyx said quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear. There was a gasp from everyone in the room then quiet. The entire band was close to Roxas. They all cared for him like a brother. That was just the way the band went. They loved each other dearly. Suddenly Axel started sobbing. Demyx rushed to his best friend's side. They cried together just holding each other. They both knew the amount of pain the other was feeling. One a lover the other a brother. The hurt they felt was unimaginable. Worse than either had ever felt.

Zexion could tell they needed to get home. He walked to Xemnas.

"When is the earliest flight home?" he asked.

"Don't worry I have a plane ready for as soon as we are there. Why don't you tell the group." Xemnas suggested and Zexion did just that.

On the plane Demyx was once again sitting with Axel. The two were basically on top of one another crying into the other.

"They've been crying for a good 2 hours. I think they're going to pass out soon from crying too much." Zexion said sympathetically looking at the two. "The pain must be immense."

"Yeah. I feel so sorry for the two. Although the whole bad feels it because of our closeness to Rox. He was like a younger brother to each of us." Marluxia the bands bass guitar player replied.

The rest of the plane ride was quiet due to everyone's disbelieving.

When the plane touched down the whole group ran to find Sora and Riku who had promised to be waiting there to bring them to the hospital.

"AXEL!" Axel heard a voice calling him instantly searching for the small brunette. Once he spotted him he rushed to hug him. He started bawling again on Sora's shoulder. Sora also started crying. Demyx rushed over to the two and embraced them both. He was quickly pulled into the hug. When they were done the group hurried to the van. Riku was driving being the one who had the best grip on himself although he wouldn't admit it he had always cared for Roxas like a brother and he was really losing his cool having to stop stray tears many more times than he would admit. Once at the hospital they had to wait in the waiting room. Axel was a nervous wreck, Demyx wouldn't stop biting his nails, Sora was pacing, and the rest were trying to stay calm, in an attempt to calm the three. Which didn't work at all.

Finally a doctor came up to the group.

"Are you all here to see Roxas Kay?" he asked simply. The whole group jumped to their feet nodding. "Well you're not going to be happy to hear this then. Only family can see him right now." The doctor stated.

"Look doctor. We are all family. We have been for years. We are the closest thing to family Rox has. I know as his brother it would make him happiest to see all of them. Please doctor I know it would make him happy." Sora pleaded almost in tears thinking that he would have to go without Riku.

The doctor shook his head but in the end and much pleading on Sora's part he agreed. The group followed the doctor into the room Roxas was in. He was currently awake and when he heard the door open his head flew to the side.

"Hey." Roxas said weakly.

"Rox you're finally awake! Oh my god you scared me out of my wits Rox. When I got the call you were in the hospital I broke down. I called Axel and the group and when they heard they cancelled all the weeks' shows and came home." Sora said smiling happily.

"Ax? Please come here." Roxas called quietly. Axel didn't need to be told twice. He rushed past everyone to the side of the one he loved.

"Roxy thank god you're okay. I was scared I couldn't keep my promise to you. I, I thought I lost you Rox." He said crying. Roxas reached out to grab his hand pulling Axel into a kiss.

"Well now you don't have to worry. You've kept your promise." Roxas said smiling weakly.

"Yeah your right. But that doesn't mean you can die. I can't do this without you. I need you in my life Roxy." Axel said holding Roxas' hand tightly.

"I can try my best Ax. I promise." Roxas said before falling unconscious.

"Doctor can we stay until he wakes up?" Riku asked knowing it was on everyone's mind.

"I suppose so. It would be nice for him to wake up to familiar faces. If anything bad happens just yell 'Doctor' out the door. Someone will come running." The doctor said leaving out the door.

A few minutes later Roxas woke up.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Axel asked smiling.

"Like shit." Roxas replied. "Hey Ax?"

"Yeah baby?" Axel said looking at Roxas.

"Can you move me over and come lay in bed with me. I miss you holding me." Roxas said blushing. Axel didn't care if all his friends were in the room with him, if that's what Roxas wanted that's what Roxas would get. Axel ever so carefully moved Roxas over enough so he could squeeze in and hold his baby.

Once in comfortably he pulled Roxas to his chest. "Roxy baby, I love you so damn much. You are the world to me. Hell you are my world. There is nothing and no one I could want even half as much as you. But seeing you like this, it hurts Rox you're..." he stopped as Roxas cut him off.

**_Don't tell me if I'm dying cause I don't want to know. _**

"Ax no. I know what I look like and I know what this all looks but I really don't want to hear it. Axel I know the reality of the situation but I don't want to hear it. I just want to be here with you right now. I want to remember this for all eternity. People say that the very last thing you are doing when you die is what you will remember for the rest of eternity."

**_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go. _**

"I guess you're right baby. I love you. So very much. Guys I fell like we all need to say our goodbyes. I think he's leaving soon." Axel said tears welling up in his eyes turning to face the group. They all stood and made a line on the side of the bed axel didn't occupy so they could give Roxas a hug.

**_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon._**

Once everyone had said goodbyes to him he curled up into Axel. Axel pulled him in close and put his face into Roxas' hair. He would forever miss Roxas. But he understood that if it was his time, it was his time. He didn't want it to happen though.

**_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon._**

Everyone watched as roxas' heart monitor slowed and slowed.

Until it straight lined.

Axel held Roxas' body close to his own and cried. The room was soon filled with sobs as the family lost one of their most precious members.

It had been 1 year since the passing of his boyfriend and Axel Kram hadn't been with another soul. He had only ever and would only ever want Roxas Kay. Axel was on his way to the grave site where his beloved had been buried a year before. Once there he dropped to his knees he laid the bouquet of roses on his grave. It was a bunch of forget-me-nots. They always reminded the red head of Roxas' eyes, and that he would never forget his first and only love.

"Hey Roxy so it's been a whole year? I wrote you a song in this time. I got the idea when I was with you in the hospital bed. You said you didn't want to be told you were dying. So I wrote this. I hope you like it." He said pulling his guitar off his back.

**_Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive_**

**_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_**

**_Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life_**

**_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_**

**_This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us_**

**_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_**

**_You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know_**

**_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying_**

"Did you like it Roxy? I wrote it especially for you." Axel felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "I, I love you so much still. I always will!"

Axel fell to his knees crying. He missed his blonde haired lover. Since the day he'd died in his arms. Axel knew there was really no getting over it. He had eventually gotten over it though. Even if he never tried dating because he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Or his boyfriend/girlfriend would think he's crazy for still loving Roxas. But he couldn't help it. Roxas was his first and probably only love. It would take time, maybe forever but he would try to get over Roxas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory. But I do own the idea for the story. Haha I own something.

A.N Alright guys. That's that. We are finished. I am really proud of this story. I was recently shown the song Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory. It's a great song. It was my inspiration for this. I listened to it the entire time I was writing this. I would highly recommend this song while you're reading. Also I am proud of myself. Usually I will write a bit then give up for a while but I wrote this from 7am this morning until 12pm this afternoon so it took me like 5 hours to write. Which is a feat for me! Yeah! I hope everyone enjoyed. I know it was a bit sad, well a lot sad but it was what I was feeling today. I wanted to writer something sad.


End file.
